Hasta los elfos usan vestidos
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Ok, esta situación era imposible, Leo no estaba en un vestido y no tenía al Ken de la cabaña 10 como príncipe esperando abajo. Este fic participa en el reto "Leo Valdez" del foro El Monte Olimpo. Ligero slash. Mitchelleo


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

 _Este fic participa en el reto "Leo Valdez" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hasta los elfos usan vestidos

"Esto es imposible" menciono mientras por octogésima vez trataba de hacer algo con el estúpido vestido-rosa de paso, ¿a quién se le ocurrió que era un buen color?-. ¿Su último intento? coserse pantalones ahí mismo con un tachado de madera que podía usarse para sacarse comida atorada y coserlo con paja; estaba escaso de materiales.

Sabía que los semidioses terminaban en situaciones ridículas, ¡por los dioses, él había revivido y rescatado a una chica de leyenda! Pero el terminar en un cuento de Hadas _literal_ era surrealista.

Lo último que recordaba es que estaba en una misión con Nico y Mitchell en una casa aparentemente encantada, no encontraron un carajo y cuando decidieron descansar; él tenía demasiada tela vaporosa encima, y una voz que no venía de ninguna aparte-supuse que era el narrador, aunque cariñosamente lo llamaba maldito bastardo-dijo que hasta que no terminaran el cuento no salían de allí.

Entendía que por ser guapo y carismático fuera elegido como protagonista, quién le culpaba, ¿pero la princesa? ¿En serio le toco eso?

"¿Princesa?" escucho una voz dubitativa, y dubitativa de no-se-a-quién-mierda-llamo. Para colmo, reconocía esa voz.

"...Esto no puede ser en serio" decía mientras se asomaba por la ventana y justamente, era el Ken de la cabina 10.

"¿Leo?" parecía aliviado de verlo, y trato de detener cualquier corriente de pensamientos. Por supuesto que estaba aliviado, debía ser la primera persona que conocía allí.

...Por eso mismo Leo solo asomo la cabeza sin que se viera el vestido; sabía que ese chico podía usar faldas y demás, pero ese no era su estilo y él en definitiva no lo estaba viendo en él.

"¿Sabes dónde puedo entrar?" pregunto mirando a los lados.

"Ehmm no gracias, me espero a Jason" menciono; no estuvo seguro si hablo lo suficiente alto o el príncipe azul-que le quedaba de paso-estaba ocupado pensarlo.

"¡Creo que ya vi una entrada!" menciono mientras se asomaba por un lado cerca de la torre.

"Oh Piper, no es mi primera opción en mente, pero es buena peleando" menciono para sí mismo y mirando al techo; prefería ser rescatado por su-casi-hermana que el hermano de ella.

"¡Voy para allá!" escucho que gritaba y oía los pasos ya resonando cada vez menos en lo que se adentraba al castillo.

"Muy bien universo, me rindo, ¡puedes traer a Percy! aquaman no puede ser peor" dijo ya dándose por vencido, queriéndose saltar la humillación.

Por supuesto, no lo escucho.

Oh no, en definitiva no se estaba quedando con el chico lindo definitivo-él era el apuesto definitivo, mas ese no era el punto-con él puesto en un vestido y mucho menos ser la damisela que él rescate.

Iba a salir de allí aunque tuviera que cavar un túnel con una cuchara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

OH GODS #sorrynotsorry #lirastotelescausandodesastresdesdeel2014 #yaparezcoCessi

Ok ok yo tenía esta idea de poner a nuestros héroes en un libro de cuento de Hadas desde hace MUCHO tiempo atrás, de hecho tengo unos fragmentos con Nico y Will en la bella durmiente, Drew y Annabeth en caperucita roja, y Reyna con Piper en rapunzel.

Me hubiera gustado acentuar más el mitchelleo, pero no encontraba las palabras. Esto nuevamente es culpa de Cessi, ¡EL MUY MALDITO NO PARA DE HABLARME DE SUS IDEAS Y YO ME ILUSIONO, Y LUEGO NO HACE UN CARAJO! ¡AUN ME DEBES MUCHOS FICS DUDE, NO LO OLVIDES!

Muy bien, creo que el azúcar ya me está afectando…

Como sea, para explicar la situación según mis planes-no-tan-bien-planeados hay un espíritu que posee la casa, de una niña semidiós que vivió hace mucho tiempo allí y luego de vivir una vida amarga todo lo que quería era ver historias como la de los cuentos de Hadas; así que cuando vinieron nuestros héroes hubo algo que se les menciono: hasta que las historias no se acaben, no serán libres. Como la misión se suponía era fácil y no regresan presos del sueño, sigue viniendo más gente hasta completarse el libro.

Ni siquiera sé si lo publique, ¡pero tenemos esto mientras tanto!

Si a alguien le interesa, les cuerdo, todas las historias serian fem-slash y slash, después de todo si ya es carácteristico ver en películas de Marvel un cameo de Stan Lee, lo mío es o algún tipo de slash (normal, fem, non binary) o personajes no binarios, que quieren que le haga es lo mío.

Ok ok ahora si acabo, ojala les gustara, se despide;

Lira.


End file.
